The growth of dynamic advertisement through the use of electronic billboards placed in public spaces has not only enabled multiple advertisers to utilize the same physical space to display their advertisements, but has also expanded the type of advertisements that an advertiser can publically display. For example, multiple advertisers can now use a single or group of public display to display advertisements with dynamic content to the same target group.